The Lord Of The Rings The Later Years
by All the small things
Summary: Dark secrets, deep love, and an evil power to rule all.... everything does get explained somehere in this so r&r! PP -x- (chapter 6 up!)
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone! This is my first serious fic, and I hope people will like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs* Anywho on with the story.... oh wait, Saruman has come back, even though he died but that will be explained later. Ok? Ok,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose and there was the smell of morning spring still clinging to winter's chill. A large boat, with pearly white sails and white-gold portholes, could be seen drifting out the bay of Belfalas, laden with many passengers headed to the undying lands of Valinor. The ship floated gently on the bosom of the glistening water and began heading north. A darkened figure could be seen at the front of the ship. It was stooping, hooded and cloaked. At closer quarters, many may have seen an old face with a gentle smile. So calm and filled with benevolence.  
  
The voyage out of Middle-earth was long. There were women, and children.  
  
Eventually the sun began to set, casting a blood red glow over the calm, black water and the first few stars of night, that were beyond mortal sight, pin-pricked the darkening sky. Anias was harboured under the vale of Valinor; a great forest, old as time itself, whose leaves hung over the shore acting a shaggy curtain or vale. Thus: The vale of Valinor.  
  
The stooping figure descended the large and magnificent ship and set off, striding silently eastward........  
  
***  
  
The rain danced like tiny fairies and settled on the dark leaves in the fair land, men once called Vathilien. A slim, female figure could be seen weaving in and out of trees, leading a wondrous black horse. The female was evidently an Elf. There was no mistaking those pointed ears. She had a light brown-red hair, long and wavy and her eyes, her eyes were of a hazel, flecked with green. She wore a trailing black dress, rimmed with silver and she sang a tale of old;  
  
" Gil-galad was an elven king, Of him the harpers' sadly sing, The last who's realm was fair and free, Between the mountains and the sea......"  
  
"His sword was long, his lance was keen, His shining helm afar was seen, The countless stars in heavens field, Were mirrored in his silver shield......."  
  
"But long ago, he rode away, And where he dweleth, none can say, For into darkness fell his star, In Mordor where the shadow's are......."  
  
Naturally, the people of Valinor would not sing of the affairs of middle Earth but this elf longed for the battle and excite of it all. She then turned to the horse and sighed,  
  
"We ought to have been there, Eothain. The battle of Middle Earth. We will go there one day, I promise you that; One day we will go to Middle Earth. We have lingered here, in Valinor too long." Eothain was a very Rohirrihic name, again Middle Earth. She stroked the horse fondly, then carried on her path, when suddenly, out of the dark, loomed a hand, grimy and blood- stained. It closed tightly around her neck, another her wrist, pulling her into the shadows.  
  
" 'Ello, love! What's a girl like you doing out at this time?" The Elf turned and gazed in horror and disgust at the creature holding her. It's grip tightened; "Go on, scream! 'Cause nothing's gonna save you now!" The Elf kept her head high, averting her eyes from this thing clutching her and replied,  
  
"You may be right, sir. Save......" her thin hand slid slowly down to her waist and grasped a sword hilt. "Save only.....Myself." The creature laughed. It was a cold laugh full of malice.  
  
"A respectable statement!" At this point, she pulled the sword sharply upwards and drew it twice over the Orc's neck. It let out a deafening cry, that sent ravens wheeling upwards from trees and the orc fell, bloody, to the ground. There was a rustling in the bushes and more orcs appeared, carrying knives and flaming torches. The Elf held her sword up high, and twirled it around her head and brought it swinging down. She was wonderful at wielding. "Stay back!"  
  
"Well, well. Look at this.......Bind her. Take her to the Hide!" Cried the evident leader. The she elf's eyes grew wide. There was no winning battle for her here, yet she tried; Slashing out with her sword, that was so stolen off her.  
  
"Nay! You must let me go! Let me be...Eothain! Eotha- ........" She screamed, then was cut short........  
  
***  
  
The Lord Aragorn sat high in his throne, with the Lady Arwen on his left.  
  
"Five months my Lord, five months until your heir is born..... Yet we hear evil is stirring in the east. Wither will you do?" Aragorn smiled at his wife and replied, soothingly,  
  
"Arwen, my wife, do not let this news be trouble to your ears. A band of my men have left the hall with my leave and are scouting eastward, scouring the land once owned by the dark lord. They say all is free once again, like it was.........back when the world was new."  
  
***  
  
"Tell me your name, Elf." This voice was soothing to Sairwyn, yet she did not reply. "Speak Lady." Sairwyn opened her eyes and looked at the figure in front of her. He was bent over, and looked old. He had a gentle face and gazed intently upon her. Long white hair and a grey beard covered most of his benevolent countenance.  
  
"I am Sairwyn, shield maiden of the North."  
  
"What business do you have here?"  
  
Sairwyn did not answer promptly, but asked:  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
" I, lady, am probably one not wanted here in Valinor. My name is Curunir or otherwise Sharky." Sairwyn woke from her doze and everything came rushing back to her; the capture. And the orcs. She looked at herself. Her elven dress and cloak had gone. Also her sword and belt. She had been stripped of all her belongings and was clothed in a brown rag, that scratched and bit painfully at her skin. She returned her eyes to the old man, or Curunir and confronted him;  
  
"Where are my belongings, Sir?"  
  
"Somewhere you can't reach them." He replied in a more mocking voice.  
  
"Very well. Then pray, tell me, where is Eothain, my horse?"  
  
"Well, lady, my orcs and spies are hungry and have not eaten for a very long time." Curunir sneered.  
  
"No. No. You wouldn't." Sairwyn's mouth went dry. She felt as if she were falling. Angry tears welled up in her eyes and she could not hold them back. "Why? What do you want from me?" Curunir laughed, no longer gentle and soothing but cold and dark.  
  
"Sairwyn. You have wandered freely into the land where my strong hold is set to be. Therefore, I cannot let you go until I find you are not a threat to me or my growing orc hosts......." Sharky pulled her up and led her to a door. He slowly opened it and pushed her out into a dark, stone corridor. "You should be grateful, Elf, that I am even keeping your life! Your room, she Elf is the first in the west wing..." And with that the door was slammed.  
  
"My room............?" Sairwyn whispered, scrambling to her feet and staring around. She looked round and started aimlessly wandering down cold corridors to warm herself up. Eventually, Sairwyn saw a scratchy old sign that read; West wing. "West wing.......... first room." Her cold hand reached to the door handle, shaped in a skull, and turned it.  
  
If it was possible, this room was colder than the corridor outside. There was a small basin in the corner with a stone gargoyle above, who spouted water from its lips and in the other corner was a wooden bed, with one small, torn and dirty sheet. There were no windows. Sairwyn sighed and curled up on the bed. More tears spilled down her pale cheeks, and on to the hard wood beneath her.................... What good would come of this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooo, what did you think? Please no flames, they slay me. But review comments and suggestions. Thanx! Princess Plankton  
  
-x- 


	2. Flight From Fear

Hi everyone! Chapter twos up. I just wanna say, that orcs in Valinor is a bit mangled, but you'll find out why And the same with Saruman returning. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Toast: Ummmmm, Yeah whatever.... Anyway glad you liked it, thanks!  
  
Sheen Rox: You are a meaningless monkey. Joke!.... Not really but that's btp! Heh heh heh!!! Hurry up with your ficcy I'm dying *Dies* Oh look what you went and did.  
  
Stellapen: Beauty and the Beast??? Um not really! Sorry if that's what you wanted. Thank you for your review, please keep reading!  
  
SilverWinter: Yeah, I know the first chapters a bit WrOnG, but everything will be explained, thanx!  
  
Elraralia: Good good! Thankyou for reviewing! Glad you liked!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Gimli!" Legolas's shout echoed through the fields of Gondor, back towards his comrade who was just a little shorter and who's horse seemed to be suffering just that bit more! But Gimli was loyal companion and he held respect for all living things.  
  
Of course they were riding to visit Lord Aragorn, their old comrade and friend, who sits high and proud on his throne in the midst of these deep plains in his Wondrous Hall.............  
  
Two horses could be seen galloping swiftly west. The first was tall and fair and carried a tall Elf, with golden hair that gleamed in the morning sun. They were well matched. The second pair were also well matched. Both being rather stout and dark.  
  
They travelled fast, and long was their ride but by evening they had reached Aragorn's Hall...................  
  
They both dismounted their horses, and walked, silent as shadows, up to the large pine door and opened it. They were greeted by a maid who welcomed them warmly, as the two were well known in the hall.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Gloin. Lord Aragorn will be glad at your return. Please follow me."  
  
"Thank you, Marias. We bring news worthy of hearing from the east."  
  
Marias led them up a flight of stairs which opened out into a large, circular room. Its ceiling was high, and the walls were solid gold with windows, long and thin that ran from ceiling to floor. A tired looking man sat at the top of the hall, but when he saw his guests, all illness left him. He stood up and ran to them pulling them into a warm embrace.  
  
"Well, wine for three shall we make it?" He said laughing. Gimli accepted, quickly;  
  
"Why yes now! You have sent us all the way to the east bay and we are weary from travel! We have not stopped once, it was in your honour Lord!............. Little bit more lass, that's it!"  
  
"I'll refuse Aragorn, for news is all I bring and take wither I go." Legolas answered, with a faint smile over to Gimli. "Aragorn, there is nought but bare rock and tarry over Mordor way. We found a few skulking orc types but they were easily discarded."  
  
Aragorn nodded solemnly, before turning to the third figure who had entered the hall. He rose once again and crossed to her.  
  
"Arwen." He whispered and kissed her. Arwen was robed in a silk blue dress and her pale face was surrounded by deep, black curls. Gimli hiccupped, dribbling an amount of wine down his front.  
  
"Lady." He bowed to her.  
  
"Arwen." Legolas said fondly, so warm, and graceful. "How goes your child?" She replied in a voice and smile of true happiness. "All is well, Master Greenleaf. Only five months until the arrival of Aragorn's heir." Aragorn smiled again.  
  
"The hour is late. May I offer you stay for the night gentlemen? Your horses can be stabled and Marias shall lead you to your dorms. Goodnight to you both."  
  
Gimli swayed along a corridor behind the housemaid, hiccupping loudly. Legolas however, felt not weary nor tired, but alive, and full inside. He bid Aragorn and Arwen farewell and left the hall, out into the night. The smell of the green grasslands and the mountainous view of Gondor at dusk was much better to him then sleep. He drifted aimlessly for awhile, then leaned against an old oak tree, and watched the pale crescent moon appear slowly from behind silhouetted mountain tops. He sighed deeply. "Goodnight Middle Earth."  
  
***  
  
Sairwyn played the perfect host for quite sometime. She was gracious to Curunir and his followers, days flew by so fast, but inside her each day was as long as a lifetime and there was nought but burning hatred she could hand out to the beings around her. On the seventh day it was full of unsuspecting surprises. But sometimes, surprises are not always pleasant...............  
  
At around six o'clock in the morning, a blood-streaked orc entered Sairwyn's so called 'room'.  
  
"The lord sends word, lady. He wishes you to dine with him for breakfast.......may I ......?" His slime, scabbed hand brushed over Sairwyn's cold, pale one.  
  
"Sir," She said icily. "Do you wish to be able to use that hand again?" And the limb was hastily withdrawn. About dawn, ere the sun climbed over the hilltops, Sairwyn in her brown rag, stumbled to Curunir's side in the breakfast hall, which was a lot more luxurious then her room. Curunir received her bitterly.  
  
"Sit." Sairwyn sat.  
  
"Sairwyn, this is my only kin left, he is my nephew, named Haradir." Curunir pointed a long finger down the table at a rough looking man in a fur cloak. His hair was thick, black, and matted with blood. And, those eyes, there was no mercy in them, only a deep need, or want, rather. Haradir nodded curtly, which Sairwyn did not return. Instead she scoffed, and left the table, leaving Haradir looking taken aback, and Curunir somewhat bemused.  
  
She felt more anger rise up inside her as she stormed from the hall. What was all this? Why did Sharky need to keep her locked liked this? Bottled up inside a filthy underground home with no windows or form of light, save the candles, and the only company being orcs, who strode up and down corridors or rat's that squeaked indignantly as you passed. What was all this? After a while Haradir caught up to her, and grasping her shoulder firmly turned her around. He was panting, and began:  
  
"Sairwyn, is it? Well I meant no harm or offence to you earlier, I am only man, and am going to ask you this; Sharky has his fortress ready and has offered me a place for my own, I only wish for you to join me................ you are beautiful Elf............."  
  
"Well." Replied Sairwyn reluctantly, "As you are not, I'm afraid I am disinclined to accrues your request." Not for the first time that morning, Haradir looked taken aback. Sairwyn scoffed once more.  
  
"Which means 'No'." And she left the man standing there, grim an evil, and headed for the west wing.  
  
***  
  
At evening, as Sairwyn drank from the gargoyle, Curunir entered. Sairwyn turned at backed to her bed, where she sat. Curunir's face was stern, but he spoke in a much more softened tone then usual. He sat next to her and at once noticed her arms. There were scratched terribly. Curunir took her arm and looked at it. After some silence he said:  
  
"These are self-inflicted." Sairwyn did not reply. "How?" Sairwyn nodded to the corner. Curunir looked and at once saw an orc lying there, dead.  
  
"I took his knife, and if you do not let go of me I may use it gain, yet not upon myself."  
  
"Do not threaten me Lady, you are in a dangerous position here as it is. Now.... my orc, how?"  
  
"That weak thing," Sairwyn said, with a hint of a smile, "had no chance. Even with his blade. Now please let me go. What use do I have here?" Curunir did not answer, so Sairwyn continued. "you should be wise enough to let me go, sir. I do not know who you are, or what you want with me but I should very much like to see the world again, live again, breathe again..."  
  
Curunir shook his head and returned to more important business. "Lady, over past days I have realised you are no threat to me or my plans therefore, I am letting you leave. But will you not go with my nephew?"  
  
"Nay, Lord!" Sairwyn gasped.  
  
"Very well. follow me." Curunir led her through the door and through twisted corridors and hallways she had never experienced before. Up stairways and gloomy passages, until they reached a pair of magnificent timber doors, that were at least ten feet high and engraved with small figures. Curunir opened them and Sairwyn gasped as she felt outside air rush passed her. It was a good feeling.  
  
"Now go, she Elf! And do not return, yet if you tell even a soul of me, then your life, is forfeit."  
  
Sairwyn ignored this comment and ran out into the night. She must tell some one! It was her or Middle Earth and Valinor at stake, besides she did not fear pain nor death. Then it loomed into her mind and she set off at a sprint towards the vale of Valinor, but a cold voice met her ears and she turned to see Haradir, stood his ground, black robes rippling in the wind.  
  
"Darkness will find you. It will find you all." Sairwyn stared at him, but then turned and carried on running. No threat Sharky? She thought. That I can strongly doubt!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GLARG! Well, that's chapter two, I hope you liked it, now go review, you, you gnomes!!! No flames please. 


	3. Many Meetings

Yay! Chapter 3! *dances* ahem...  
  
Oceanfire: YAY!!! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!!! You came back! And reviewed! Yay! I love you so much! Thankyou! Anyway enjoy chapter three, even though you probably know what happens!  
  
Cough-niki-cough: You're such a great reviewer! and I'm so glad you like my writing, keep reading! Thanx.  
  
Sheen Rox: Hey chub head! You should be doing exercise about your obesity, not lazing in front of the puter. Heh, heh, heh! Thanx 4 your review my angel. *pokes you*  
  
Joey: Hey, where have you gone? You haven't reviewed for aaagggeesss. *cries* Don't go! Come back! We love you!  
  
Ok here's chappie three peeps!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Samwise sat at a scrubbed wooden table with Daisy on his knee. He sang to her, a song he had heard Mr. Bilbo sing plenty times before. Rosie entered, her blonde curls encircling her face.  
  
"Hello loves." She said smiling. She picked Daisy up and poured out a mug of hot, steaming tea for Sam at the same time.  
  
"Come on Daisy we'll put you to bed." Rosie left, with Daisy snuggled up to her shoulder. Sam watched her back. He really loved her. He was really happy. Or was he? He had been questioning himself this for quite sometime. He missed Frodo, terribly. And Mr. Bilbo. Life had changed so much in the past twelve years. Yes he saw Merry and Pippin lots. But no Aragorn. Nor Legolas. Nor Gimli. Sam did not blame them though. They probably had a lot to think about, what with Aragorn ruling now, and Legolas becoming king of Mirkwood. Rosie entered again.  
  
"What's wrong, Sam? You haven't been yourself lately. You seem to go into your own little world, you've barley been eating nor sleeping." Sam grinned.  
  
"You can read me like a book Rose." Was all his response.  
  
"Come clean." Sam knew when he was beaten.  
  
"It's Frodo. And the fellowship. I miss them. Too much. All my thoughts are about them, and I only see them in dreams.... or when they come visit, which is not very often, even you know that. Have they forgotten me? Was I just a someone, placed there to help the ring along? Or do they care that I am still here, waiting for them to call by?" Rosie pulled Sam to his feet and gave him a warm hug.  
  
"Don't you fret, Samwise. Of course they care. And Frodo, well, you may be oceans apart, but that's not very far......... He will come to you. Or you to him. But like they say, time is the best healer............"  
  
***  
  
Aragorn sat laughing with Legolas and Gimli. It was years since he had enjoyed a long meet with them and it was most relaxing.  
  
But, something unexpected happened, that put a sudden stop to their tales and conversations.  
  
The large pine doors opened, bringing in a flurry of snow, and a shivering, female figure, who groaned and collapsed to the floor. Aragorn and Legolas leapt up and ran to the woman, who was an Elf, lying at the door. Legolas turned her on to her back and placed her head in his lap, whilst Aragorn checked her pulse.  
  
"She's alive," He sighed in relief, and then noticed the face. It had very distinct features, and was exceedingly pretty. Who? Who was she though?  
  
Just then Arwen entered. "Aragorn, what is happening? Who, who is this?"  
  
"Arwen send word to Marias and Hasufeld. Tell them to bring blankets, and water." Aragorn replied, hurriedly.  
  
Arwen sensed the urgency and said, "Very well Lord." And left the hall in search of the house servants.  
  
Legolas closed the pine doors, to protect the people inside from the raging blizzard outside, then removed his elven cloak and wrapped it around the shaking woman's torso and legs. Her feet were bare.  
  
"Who is she Aragorn? Do you know her?"  
  
"Nay Legolas, I do not know............"  
  
Marias and Hasufeld entered, carrying goods. A blanket, a dish of warm water and cloth and a goblet of lemon water.  
  
The blanket was wrapped tightly over her thin frame, over the elven cloak, the cloth was placed on her head and the goblet at her lips. Some of the colour returned to her white cheeks.  
  
"Hasufeld, lay her down for the night. Marias, Arwen clothe her in clean warm robes. She'll need it." Aragorn told them, solemnly. Hasufeld lifted her, easily, being a burly man as he was and took her down a side corridor, with Marias and Arwen hurrying behind.  
  
Legolas watched her out of sight. There was something magical about her, that took his breath away. He said a slow prayer all in elvish, before returning to his seat with Aragorn and Gimli. They began to resume their talk, but it was all of the female Elf who had entered earlier. But it was weary, and aimless, so after some time they left for their beds.  
  
***  
  
Sam lay sleeping in his warm bed, when a loud knock and a shout of  
  
"Samwise Gamgee!" awoke him. He jumped up and rushed to the door after picking up a lantern. He turned the handle and the door creaked open. Stood there was a cloaked man, with a long white beard and hair. He carried a staff. And his robes were white as snow. When the face loomed into view, Sam stood stock still, and it took a while for things to sink in, but........  
  
"Gandalf! Oh Gandalf!"  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Samwise Gamgee! How long has it been? Six, seven years?"  
  
Sam wrapped his small arms around Gandalf's middle and laughed.  
  
"Why so later hour Gandalf?"  
  
"Ah, well I thought that could be discussed over some tea. Hmm?"  
  
"Yes, yes! Come on, come in! This way, just through here!"  
  
Sam led Gandalf to the kitchen and bustled around making tea. They sat for along while, telling stories and news. Gandalf had been to Valinor, and brought news from Frodo.  
  
"He misses you Sam. Very much so."  
  
"Yes. And I him." They talked long further into the night, until Gandalf spoke of something that brought a lull to the conversation;  
  
"Sam. I do not bring just good news. I feel a sense of evil coming. I do not know how, but I just want you to be on your guard. Do you understand me?"  
  
Sam looked taken aback, and replied slowly, "Gandalf, what do you mean? What evil?"  
  
"Samwise, all I want you to do is keep an eye open, and when I find anymore information, I will come to you right away and take you to Aragorn's hall in Gondor. I did not realise I had lingered here so long. I will return soon." Gandalf stood up from the table and crossed to the door.  
  
"But Gandalf! Where are you going now?" Sam requested.  
  
"To alert Aragorn. Lord Aragorn that is...... Sam, I will come back! Just stay alert. Goodbye!"  
  
Gandalf opened the door and was met with two grinning faces, whose ears were pressed against the door.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"We heard voices!"  
  
Gandalf sighed and smiled. "Meriadoc Brandybuck. And Peregrin Took. I might of known."  
  
***  
  
It was a cold morn, and the ground was iced with frost. The dew was fresh and smelled sweet. The sun was just rising and Legolas stood on the high wall surrounding Aragorn's wonderful home. He looked out towards the ocean, that no mortal could see and he watched gulls dipping in and out of the icy waters. When suddenly he heard a small cough behind him. Legolas turned, and met the unblinking gaze of the female elf, who had entered the night before.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Lady, how are you? You came with a shocking arrival, for all of us." The she Elf smiled. "Lots better. I thank you. I have spoken to Lord Aragorn for awhile this morning, Not enough to tell him why I am here but enough to find out about the people who helped me when I arrived. And I believe this is yours?"  
  
She held out Legolas' elven cloak. Legolas took it. It was warm, and smelled perfumery. Like petals in water.  
  
"Keep it." He said, placing it back in her hands. "It was a gift. And you seem to have misplaced yours."  
  
Sairwyn smiled. And turned to walk away. "I must find Lord Aragorn and take news to him."  
  
"Wait." Legolas said. He took hold of her free hand and kissed it. "Now go........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAAWWW!!!! Thankyou again for all my amazing reviewers! *Hugz you* Heh, heh! Now review! 


	4. Saruman's Spirits

Hi my angels! Sorry I can't put my thanx in here but SOMEBODY, not mentioning any names (cough Sheen Rox cough) Is a crap Editor! GAH! Sorry, you are forgiven Elaine. Well, you better hope so! *growls* Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn awoke. It was cold, so he drew his blanket further around him. 'I should really get up' He thought to himself. 'I have business to attend to' But he ignored this mental note and he soon felt a warm drowsiness surround his body, and mind.  
  
It did not last though. The velvet curtains around his bed were drawn and a voice met his ears.  
  
"Aragorn." Arwen whispered, kissing his ear. "You have work to do." She set down a palantir next to his head and left. Aragorn raised his head a few inches and looked at the palantir. He was met with a sombre face, that smiled, however, when it saw him.  
  
"Lord Aragorn." It said. "Rise, as the sun has beat you to it." Aragorn sat up and looked into the palantir.  
  
"Gandalf!" He replied, smiling. "What business do you have?"  
  
"Aragorn, in less than three days I will arrive at your Hall. I sense evil afoot, some devilry or witchcraft has survived Middle Earth's clear and I need you to keep your where abouts."  
  
"Yes Gandalf, On the third day, at dawn, look for your coming, eastward?" Gandalf winked, grinning and then vanished. The palantir changed to it's usual form inside of swirling purple mist.  
  
Aragorn jumped from his bed and dressed. He walked down to breakfast and sat at the top chair, with Arwen next to him.  
  
"I believe Sairwyn must bring news, lord." Arwen said.  
  
"Yes, I shall see to her soon." Aragorn replied, taking a slice of lambus bread. Legolas entered, alongside Gimli.  
  
"Good morning, fellows!" Gimli said, brightly. "Let's see now....." He chose a plate full of food carefully.  
  
"Aragorn, Ni aa nade~elenyas." Legolas spoke in elvish. There was no need to, but it felt like home.  
  
"Yes. Where is she?" Aragorn asked  
  
"I last saw her this morn, on the deeping wall." Legolas replied. then out of the corner of his ocean blue eyes, he spotted her entering the hall.  
  
"There."  
  
Sairwyn walked with elegance, as though her feet were on wings, and she settled so lightly into the chair opposite Gimli, it seemed she was sitting up on a cloud.  
  
"Sairwyn, this is my wife Arwen, Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas, prince of the woodland realm." Aragorn informed her. Sairwyn greeted the others, and drank from her goblet, looking rather tense, or nervous.  
  
"Is something bothering you Lady?" It's now or never, Sairwyn thought. Go.  
  
"Yes lord. My news, is not well............ Evil is rising, and has crossed to Valinor."  
  
Eyes were intently gazing on Sairwyn, who's mouth went dry. I'll start at the beginning, she thought;  
  
"It was the fifth day of the sixth Elvish month. I was walking in the woods of Vathilien, when I was ambushed, by blood-stained, scarred creatures. who took me captive. I killed the first, but they were strong and there were many. I fell unconscious as they took me further eastward. When I woke, they had deposited me at their leader who was named....... I am not sure...... Curunir, or Sharky as he named himself."  
  
"Sharky?" Gimli growled loudly, and there was many a muttering from around the table. "Saruman!"  
  
Aragorn looked calm and said, "Continue,"  
  
"He held me there. It must have at least been a week, and he stole my possessions from me; my cloak, my blade............. he had built up a strong army of orcs and was building a strong fortress, deep in Vathilien's woods. I do not know if he will send them to Middle earth, keep them situated in Valinor or split them. But I fear, lord for the ring bearer........... After some time he believed I was no threat to him, so he let me go........Wither will you do?"  
  
"Sairwyn, you are wise, but I have no actions ready that can be used at this moment in time........... I shall wait until Gandalf Stormcrow comes to call, but until then I do not want to speak of the matter.........."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "How could I have been so blind?" He rose from his seat and left.  
  
The others shuffled uncomfortably, then Arwen said "Excuse me. I shall see how he his. He has more business to attend to." And left. The three remaining, glanced at one other.  
  
Sairwyn sighed. "And now, my life is for fit.........."  
  
***  
  
Saruman sat, brooding by his fire in a large leather chair. He had made a mistake. He should not have let Sairwyn go, she had the courage to tell others, to alert them and even risk her life. Saruman knew this. He had seen it in the way she moved, the way she spoke....... It would have been easier to have killed her. Saruman's face twisted in anger and irritation, but relaxed again after another thought crossed his mind; He had a power that no one else had. A growing secret, that was strong and could rule all..........  
  
A quiet rapping was sounded on the door, awaking Saruman from his ever so slight blissful doze.  
  
"Enter." He grunted. Haradir came in carrying a bottle of silvery-black pebbles, and a stone basin of water, which he both placed on the hearth rug.  
  
"My lord, here it is!" Haradir said his words excitingly, and handed the small bottle to his uncle. "The remaining mystery now is; will it work?" "Of course it shall, Haradir! I invented them. You must always believe in yourself or you will get no where." Saruman whispered, taking out the tiny cork. He stood up, and placed the basin on the mantel piece. Taking the bottle in his hand, Saruman poured the small stones into the gleaming water, whilst Haradir watched, eyes wide in awe.  
  
As the bottles contents were consumed by the water, black mist began to arise from the basin, swirling higher into the air. It shrouded their forms, encircling into different shapes and all of a sudden there was a flash of silver-blue light, and it all stopped. Stood before Saruman and Haradir were three figures. But they were not ordinary, far from it. They were built up out of the thin, black, misty vapour from the pebbles in the water, and they drifted a little way above the ground. They had no faces and the most visible thing on them was probably around were their hearts should have been; A small blue ball of blazing fire, icy and frozen. They were so sinister, and evil.  
  
Haradir gasped. "My lord, I never doubted you!"  
  
Saruman smiled, grim, yet proudly upon his works of art. "There is many more where they came from, " Then addressing the figures, "My spirits! Whom do you serve?"  
  
"Saruman........." The spirits spoke in one voice, but afterwards it rang through the high chamber and sounded as though thousands of people had said the word together.  
  
Saruman turned to Haradir. "My spirits!" He exclaimed. "Made only from pure Elven souls and malice. They cannot die or be slain, not even by the slow decay of time will they fall!"  
  
Haradir face was alight with wonder. "Send them out!" He cried. "send them out now! It would make such a marvellous return."  
  
"Nay, Haradir. These are very special creatures, unlike you, so they are not to be used until the time is right............" Haradir nodded, whilst Saruman pulled a dusty orb out of pocket, which was filled with more swirling black mist. "Now surrender to this!" He commanded the spirits, and they danced up into clouds of vapour, spinning and swirling into the orb until the air was clear again and the orb had locked Saruman's new power inside. Saruman returned the orb into the folds of his robe, and whispered lavishly; "There is nought man can do against such reckless hate......  
  
Sauron, I will avenge you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you all liked it! Please review everyone! Love ya's all soooo much! *Hugs you* 


	5. Plans

ACK!!! *dodges melons and flaming torches thrown by angry mob of reviewers* I'm soooooooo sorry, my computers been broken for aaagggggeess so I'm updating right away! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gandalf rode with great haste. He sat upon a stunning white horse who seemed to become silver as the sun began to set; Shadowfax, lord of all horses. The white rider rode quickly, without stop nor rest for two days straight, until he reached the white hall at Minas Tirith, Aragorn's home....  
  
It was many a year since Gandalf Stormcrow had been to Gondor. And the smell of the grasslands and surroundings brought memories back to him. Some good, some bad.  
  
Even when the sun had faded, and the moon had risen fully, Gandalf did not grow weary, and urged on his horse, showing such keen resilience.  
  
Eventually, he stopped Shadowfax outside the large and wondrous hall, owned by lord Aragorn and Gandalf's goal. Mithrandir dismounted, and gazed intently around. Nothing was moving and the only sound was the slight rustle of leaves, and the gentle clicking of crickets hidden in among the grass. The white rider slowly climbed up the stone steps, leaning intently upon his staff as he went. The oak front doors loomed ahead of Gandalf and when he reached them, they were opened quickly.  
  
"Mithrandir!" Aragorn greeted him warmly.  
  
"Lord Aragorn! How wonderful to see you!"  
  
"Yes. You also! Come Legolas and Gimli are up also! We have been waiting for your arrival. We heard hooves. Come in!"  
  
Aragorn led his guest to a warm room, only lit by a fire, which was surrounded by wooden chairs. Gimli lay in a chair, sleeping, and slurring words in his sleep, whilst Legolas leaned against a beam, eyes ever watchful. When he caught sight of their visitor, however, he leapt up and greeted Gandalf joyously. Gimli stirred slightly, but did not wake. "Mithrandir! You are most welcome here!"  
  
"I thank you master Greenleaf. Men. To business. I need to talk to you, of something troublesome that is growing in my mind."  
  
Gandalf began his long train of thought, telling them of what he sensed, and the fear he owned about Saruman returning.  
  
"You also feel evil is arising again, and of the white wizards return?" Gimli asked, when he had awoken and Gandalf finished his thoughts. "Yes, Gimli son of Gloin. I am almost sure."  
  
"Mithrandir, this is most strange. You know of Saruman's return, yet we have already been told. How did you discover- or at least even sense?"  
  
"A wizard never tells, lord Aragorn. And may I ask, how did thou already know of this?" Gandalf replied.  
  
"Word was brought to us by an Elf", Aragorn began, "Perhaps it would be best if she told you the tale, herself, as it is her own. Legolas, wake Sairwyn and bring her to us. She has been through a great ordeal and has a story worthy of hearing, Mithrandir.........."  
  
Aragorn's voice trailed away as Legolas left the room, and headed for Sairwyn's room at the other side of the building. He walked through corridors and up staircases until he reached it. Legolas was glad of an excuse to visit Sairwyn. The door creaked open but Sairwyn did not stir. Legolas entered silently, and gazed at Sairwyn's sleeping form. She was so enchanting, yet remembering his quest he walked over to her bedside and whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Sairwyn, unae alastiena." Legolas sat weightlessly on the edge of her bed, and stroked her cheek. Sairwyn opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Legolas." She replied, smiling up at him.  
  
"Enyae Aragorn seren mornias a tu." Legolas continued.  
  
"Alast e mournie......." Sairwyn slid out of bed, and pulled on a fur trimmed night gown over her flowing, silk dress. They left together, and Sairwyn followed Legolas down to where Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli awaited.  
  
"I apologise for waking you lady, but you have a visitor."  
  
"Not at all!" Sairwyn replied, with the ghost of a smile. "Who is my unexpected guest?"  
  
"He is just in here," said Legolas opening the door that led to the fire lit room. "Mithrandir, this is Sairwyn."  
  
Gandalf arose and took Sairwyn's hand. "Lady, I have heard much about you, please sit." Sairwyn obeyed.  
  
"May I ask who you are sir?" She requested.  
  
"Some know me as Gandalf, others as Mithrandir. Take your pick."  
  
"Gandalf? Gandalf Grayhim? I have heard many stories and tales of you from my childhood." Gandalf smiled but decided to press on with business.  
  
"Sairwyn, speaking of tales, these gentlemen tell me you have a one to tell me. Regarding a certain Saruman?" Sairwyn sighed and embarked upon her long tale, for the second time that day.  
  
***  
  
Sam was up and ready, working in his field, harvesting and cutting corn, his head filled with all Gandalf had said, when suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes and turned. There was no one there.  
  
"That best not be you, Merry. Nor you, Pippin!" He grinned. He knew it was them. They played this game at least once a day. 'Lets try and scare Sam'.  
  
Sam pretended to carry on with his work, yet really, his eyes were darting suspiciously around.......... Sam caught a flash of yellow out the corner of his eye. Merry's waistcoat! It was coming nearer. Merry was creeping up behind him! Sam slowly counted to three, and quick as a flash, turned around and struck Merry over the head with his rake.  
  
"Ahh!" Merry fell on his back, clutching his head. Sam leaned over Merry and said, grinning, "Hello Merry!" Merry began to laugh, when suddenly someone rammed into Sam's side causing him to fall over on top of Merry.  
  
"Hi Sam!" Said Pippin, smirking.  
  
The three hobbits sat in a heap, and began to laugh loudly. When Sam had calmed down, he picked himself up and said; "Oh, you fools! Look what you've done to my corn!"  
  
Pippin was next to stand up. "Sam, it's only corn! What could possibly happen? Anyway, we came to ask what Gandalf had to say for himself, the other night."  
  
"Yeah!" Merry continued. "He wouldn't tell us anything when he came out your house."  
  
"And I wonder why........" Sam replied sarcastically.  
  
"Go on! You can tell us, right Sam?" Merry questioned.  
  
"Wrong! I'm not telling no one!" Sam said, stubbornly. (A/N Gah! Double negatives, double negatives! Sorry. Hate them!)  
  
"Come on Sam!" Pippin begged.  
  
Sam was easily persuaded, and he repeated all Gandalf had told him a few nights ago.  
  
"Weird!" Merry commented. "But he is coming back, yes?"  
  
"He said so," replied Sam.  
  
"And we are going to see Aragorn, no?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Maybe. He only said maybe. But I hope so......... I'm missing them awfully.........."  
  
***  
  
Saruman sat, waiting, in a large leather chair, in the same room he had first shown Harader the spirits. He had bags under his eyes and just when he seemed to be falling into a warm doze, an orc appeared at his side.  
  
"My lord, Harader says this; 'They are ready and in line in the third cave, come now.'"  
  
Saruman arose from his chair. Seen as there was no light or time keeping in this hold, he asked the orc questioningly; "Is it today or tomorrow?"  
  
"It is tomorrow, lord. The early hours."  
  
"Very well, take me to my nephew." They left the room and climbed down a stone flight of stairs, which went deeper and deeper. Along twisting corridors and hidden doorways, from the highest peak, to the lowest dungeon............ then into a wooden shaft that took them further  
  
Downward, until they reached the caves.  
  
Harader greeted them excitedly. "Uncle! Look at this, look into the pit down there."  
  
Saruman peered down from the rock edge and saw something that made an evil smile spread slowly over his face. A band of orcs were lined up there, roaring and waving torches or scythes. They were kitted hard in chainmail or chink, with helmets marked with the white hand of Saruman. They were set in rows and were slightly shorter then men, but were so much more stronger than your average working orc.  
  
"How many, Lord?" Asked Bearshawl. "How many?"  
  
"Only one hundred, one hundred and fifty at most, I believe Harader." Replied Saruman, "but if they are caught unawares, it will be enough!"  
  
"Where are you sending them? and who is 'They'? Lord....."  
  
"I shall send them to Dol Amroth, which is a bay only one hundred leagues, from the current king of Middle Earth, whom I believe is set in Minas Tirith, and it would be to far to send them to Dunharrow in Rohan, yet such an ambush it shall be!"  
  
"Yes!" Cried Harader. "Genius!"  
  
Saruman raised his voice to a bellow and yelled; "Raise the gate!" A horn sounded in the huge cavern, echoing and ringing off stalagmites and stalactites, whilst a large wooden gate was being opened, leading to a staircase, that led out into the night.  
  
"Warriors!" Saruman continued, "Go! Use the burning ship and go to Dunharrow, Middle Earth. Kill all, And make sure the king is dead! That way Middle Earth will be weak! For victory and power!" A larger orc at the front roared and waved his scythe, directing the others out the cave.  
  
Another horn sounded, and the orcs roared even more loudly. They began to stamp their iron shod feet and run out the cave, as fast as their rows would allow. Saruman turned and began to walk solemnly away, yet he was smiling wickedly. 'Their will be no hope for men! He thought, 'Valinor and Middle Earth will fall. They will be mine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well i hope you liked it. Please review, especially you niki! And please no flames. If you want to be immature email me to badmouth it. 


	6. A Hobbit's Tale

Greetings y'all! So thanks to all who reviewed I hope you keep it up!!! I hope you like chappie six, and I am sorry that sometimes this takes  longer than expected or some other crap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small figure lay sleeping in a amongst a nest of blankets and pillows. He had curly black hair and pale skin. He could have been no more than four foot. A hobbit, by the name of Frodo Baggins. Another figure entered the room, taller and fairer. A mortal, female, with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was dressed in a long black gown, with a cloak and hat to match.

"Frodo." She whispered. "Frodo?"

Frodo turned over in his bed and looked at her, with his piercing blue eyes. He smiled and said, "Is it that day already? Very well, I shall meet you at the gate Eledriewyn." Eledriewyn left the room, leaving Frodo to shake off sleep, wash and dress. He wore black breeches, with a matching waistcoat over a white shirt. And, in his bare feet walk from his room and down to the pearly gates.

Since his leaving Middle Earth, Frodo had stayed in the house of Erenya, A high queen of Valinor, whose family had been carried on for generations. Erenya's remaining relatives and only chance to keep the family alive were somewhere out in the wide worlds........ Eledriewyn, who stayed in her birth home from loyalty, Eomer, ruling lands of Middle Earth and Eowyn, married to a captain of Gondor.......No siblings should be parted like this.

Frodo walked solemnly down to the gates and was met by Eledriewyn, who sat in wait in the back seat of a wooden cart, pulled by three chestnut palomino's. 

"Good morn, Frodo. How goes you?" She asked, more disheartened and content as Frodo scrambled into the seat beside her and the cart pulled away from the white building and its high gates.

"Same as always, Eledriewyn. And you?"

A slow tear sprawled down Eledriewyn's face and over her high, rose cheek bones. 

"I hate this Frodo." She whispered. "Every Sabbath......"

"Eledriewyn!" Frodo cried, taking her hand, "this should not be a chore, only to be done because you feel you must! It is in warm remembrance of those whom we cherished and loved! They would not wish for you to own this pain!"

Eledriewyn smiled through a mass of tears. "Oh, Frodo! You're a true friend, and can always help me when I need it!"

"There!" Said Frodo. "All you have to do is believe! Believe Eledriewyn!"

There was a silence for some time until the cart came to a stand still, and the pair descended the wooden steps. The view was magnificent; The ocean stretched out before them and the sand on the bay swirled around their ankles as it was caught up in a slight breeze. Eledriewyn gazed out at the sea, it's waves taking the shape of anything her imagination would let her.

"Eledriewyn?" Frodo called, and they set off together, up a slope to a high cliff edge. At the top, A large stone cross could be seen with an angel slain below it. As they climbed higher, more headstones became visible, smaller than the first but just as important. Eledriewyn crossed to the largest head stone, and placed fresh flowers next to the angels head, from the small basket she was carrying. She read out; "Queen Erenya, in our hearts always, even though your fate was not......"

Frodo had crossed over to a smaller headstone and began placing plucked sand dunes and pebbles next to it. Eledriewyn walked over to him and crouched down, placing an arm around Frodo.

"Lovely Frodo," She smiled, and red the engraved sign upon it; "Dearest Bilbo. I love you, and always will."

Frodo smiled, "Alas for Bilbo." Was all he said.

"Come on Frodo," replied Eledriewyn, holding out a hand for him to hold, "let's go home."

***

Frodo sat at a small, marble table on his balcony, with a large quill in his hand, which was scribbling words into a leather bound book. 

"Chapter twelve," He muttered as he wrote, "Shellob the great.......on the ninth day, Gollum, or Smeagol, led us to the black gates of Mordor...it was........" His voice trailed off and Eledriewyn stepped through the open window that led on to the balcony. 

"How is your book getting on?" She asked, peering down at Frodo's detailed pictures and sentences.

"Very well actually!" Frodo replied, flicking through random pages.

"Wait stop there!" Eledriewyn said placing her hand down on a page with drawings of people upon it. "Who are these?"

"Ah!" sighed Frodo. "This," He continued, pointing a finger on the first character, "is Strider, or Aragorn, now king of Gondor, in Middle Earth, Isildur's, Elendil's heir."

Frodo continued to describe other characters out; Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Thraduil, Samwise Gamgee of the shire, Gandalf Stormcrow and many more.

"Well!" Eledriewyn said, "What a marvellous tale you have here! When was the ring destroyed then?"

"Ah yes, let me see, that would have been in March, year 3019, in the second age....yes." but suddenly Frodo's eyes grew wide at the mention of his old ring and what he had just said. He gazed blankly ahead. "My old ring!" He whispered, "Bilbo's ring..........."

"Frodo!" Eledriewyn took Frodo's hand in her's and said soothingly, "Frodo! It's all right, you're well! Frodo? Frodo, come back to the light." It wasn't very often she had to do this, but occasionally when darkness took him, it had to be done.

"No!" Frodo yelled. "Where is it? The thieves! The filthy little thieves! It's mine! Where is it?" Frodo had stood up, sweat dripping from his brow, "Where?"

"Frodo! It's all right, calm yourself, The ring cannot get you! It has gone, you're all right, sit down!"

Frodo struck out at Eledriewyn, who fell backwards. "No!" He yelled, but then his eyes closed, slowly, and he sighed, falling back into his seat, "I'm sorry." He began to cry, "I am sorry........ I can't do this, Eledriewyn........"

Eledriewyn stood up, nursing her bleeding hand. "Frodo, you can do this! It's okay, everything is fine!" She pulled Frodo up and hugged him, tightly. "There......." Eledriewyn said, sitting down, still embracing him, and began to sing a song;

_"When sack is in the bow, when light is in the wild wood stream_

_and wind is on the brow, when stride is long, and breath is deep_

_and keen the mountain air......_

_Come back to me, come back to me and say my land is fair..._

Tears from Frodo's eyes spilled onto Eledriewyn's shoulder, and he shouted into the darkening twilight; "Sauron! I Despise You! I Despise You!"

Eledriewyn grasped Frodo harder and mimicked the tears rolling down his face. But her's were of anger and hatred to those who wrecked this beings life and chances. "Hush Frodo! Hush now......." And she carried on her soothing song;

_When winter comes, the winter wild that hill and wood shall slay,_

_When trees shall fall and starless night devour the sunless day,_

_When wind is in the deadly east and in the bitter rain,_

_Come back to me, come back to me, come back to me again......"_

And there the pair sat, bundled in each others arms, until the sun had faded and the moon had risen to its full, until stars began to blossom in heavens everlasting fields and the only sound was of owls, perching in trees that were owned by the white wood, the fairest forest in Valinor, until sleep took them and they lay there, together, both with tear stained faces, both cold, both filled with sorrow......... Yet, as many people said, could everything look brighter in the morning?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget REVIEW! Also, please keep an eye out for my new HP fic, Untouchables, should be out soon! V. kool!!!!!! Hopefully, the next chapter wont take to long to post, until then, have a nice life! PP -x-


End file.
